Bare Apron
by LilithRyoka
Summary: Konata invites Kagami for a sleep over, planning quite a surprise for Kagami. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Lucky Star, or any character in the series.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagami was riding the usual train to Konata's house, while she was trying to figure out what did her best friend's words when they chatted on the phone.

"Yes? "asked Kagami, really tired from all the studying she did until now.

"Hey, Kagamin! "said a very high-pitched voice. One very familiar to Kagami. "Are you free tonight? " asked the same voice.

"Yes, I'm. Why, Konata? Don't you dare say you want to copy all my homework again "answered the lilac haired girl, trying to fake a annoyed voice, failing miserable, only showing more how tired she was.

"Wow, Kagamin, you seem tired. I was just planning a sleep over. "The tone of her voice showed that she was worried, if just a bit.

"Seems good to me, when should I go? "Asked Kagami, feeling that familiar warm feeling inside.

She doesn't know why, but she just loves the company of that blue haired midget. Even with all the teasing and weird chats they always get into, her definition of 'happiness ' was to be in the same place as Konata. _I wonder what she's scheming in that little twisted mind…oh well. Might as well go with the flow._

"Oh, you know you can come up any time, silly Kagamin. But I would prefer if you came at 8 P.M, so you can have dinner here and everything. Dad's gone for work, and Yutaka is with Cousin Yui, so we will be all alone, kay~? "Said Konata, planning a quite interesting night for her friend. Her grin growing wider as her plan went further, she waited for Kagami's answer.

"Oh, Okay, I will be over at 8 and…wait, we're all alone? "_Crap, I said it out loud...Just what is she planning…? _– Thought Kagami, blushing a little when her mind went too far away.

"Hmm? Why's that? Don't you want to stay all alone at night with your best friend? Or maybe…you won't be able to hold back your devious nature if that happens? "Teased Konata.

_What? I won't be able to hold back my…wait…Oh…_ - Realized Kagami, blushing more.

"Wh…What are you implying, Konata?! "

"Nothing~ Kagami really is shy, eh~ " said the girl, teasing her even more.

"Sh…Shut up! " Demanded the girl, realizing she would be no match for Konata in this matter.

"Well. Oh, gotta go, see ya soon, Kagamin! "She hangs up.

The train was almost on its destiny. People were growing anxious, and so was Kagami. Her mind was driving her insane, Konata was driving her insane. She knew her friend was up to something, she just knew. And Konata is just unpredictable, so it could be anything.

_Ugh…let's just let it be…My head will explode if things continue like this, that little midget…devious…..little…so little and wonder….wait, what. Stop, stop. Get a hold of yourself._

Kagami went to Konata's house with her mind full of those kind of thoughts, she ringed the bell, and waited.

" Kagamin? Enter, enter! I can't stop now, so come to my room! "Called Konata, busy playing a new FPS that she got from Gamers.

She opened the door and stepped in, taking out her shoes and throwing them lightly at the floor. She closed the door, and went to Konata's room, to find her friend turning in her chair and screaming " BE GONE DEVIOUS MONSTER, YOU SHALL FEEL MY PUNISHMENT ", the clicking sound that came from her mouse was astonishing, she was pressing…or, actually, smashing it with unbelievable speed.

They played Super Smash Bros Brawl. for a few hours, and then Konata went to the kitchen to make dinner. It would be something simple, just some fried fish, rice, and udon. Konata did everything with a big grin on her face, her plan finally going to start. Little knew Kagami, since she stayed in the room playing.

When dinner was ready, Konata called Kagami, and said she would have a 'nice surprise', which left Kagami wondering what that would be. But nothing would prepare her for what she saw. Konata was there, wearing nothing but a white apron, staring at Kagami with those huge emerald eyes, and a grin. She was blushing a little bit, Kagami noticed before her mind went blank. Her face was crimson from embarrassment, but she couldn't help but stare at Konata's body. Realizing this, Konata turned over to show Kagami her back, and placed her hair over her shoulders, to allow her the full sight of her body, which left her friend's face almost dark crimson. She could see everything, up to her lovely nick to her slender legs, she was absolutely lovely.

Kagami found herself walking next to Konata, and hugging her, her blood rushing at the speed of light, and her gaze focused on the girl in her arms. She summoned the strength to talk without stuttering, and whispered in her ears:

"You know, your beauty told me something. Thanks to you, Konata, I finally realized this strange feeling in my chest…yeah…I can speak it now, right? "Asked Kagami, with a smile on her face and arms on Konata, hugging tightly.

"Of course you can, silly…I've been waiting for those words since…forever" answered the naked girl, with a smile of her own. Both of them were ready for what would come next, but even so, that moment should be special.

"I love you… "Whispered the taller girl, lightly on Konata's ears.

Hearing those words, Konata felt a shiver on her spine, one of the nice ones. She turned to see Kagami in the face, and, tiptoeing, kissed her lips lightly, and returned the hug after that kiss. She felt butterflies on her stomach, and they both stayed that way for quite sometime, breaking down to eat.

There was silence for some time, but Kagami decided to break it.

"You know…it's funny, right? "she asked.

"What? That we're lovers now? Not really. In fact, I worked way too hard for you to notice this, with all those innuendos and slightly suggestive chats we had. "Answered the blue haired girl, calmly eating her rice.

" Not that…You know, after all this time, I only realized my love for you when you came up wearing nothing but that apron…which you're still wearing, I see… "Said the taller lover, blushing a little with the realization.

"Well, I guess this settles the most important question, so. "

"Huh? What question? "

"The one that answers who will be wearing suit, and who will be wearing apron, Kagamin! "Said the girl, cheerfully.

They both cracked up in laughter, and continued to eat, that night being only the beginning of their lives as a couple.


End file.
